


HOME

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: home is where the heart is, right?





	1. Chapter 1

It's not even dawn when Zero stood up. To feed the animals and go to work on the farm, which still has to spare.

This came even as a kid, adopted kid. Vaguely he remembered mother him left and went to the umpteenth time, whit man who knows which time. For days he was hungry and thirsty, until neighbors didn't realize that he was alone. Since then it assumes social services. He got into the system and moved from one foster family to another, one worse than the last one. From that time cann't remember of any good time. Until the day when his new parents came to get him, didn't even know that happiness exist.  
The day when they came for him, he was unsure of what follows. He thought that this would be another way station where they will keep for a while. But when they was brought him to the farm, somehow he knew that this would finally be his home.  
And from that day was. He loved the people who chose him, and from that day treat him as a human being and love him more than anything else, and he love them back. The farm has been home to many animals and it was just a bonus. Here in this house and everything is surrounded began his new life.

That morning, while feed animals, smiled at the memories which this property have a plenty.  
On the farm has always been a lot of work, and today should arrive at the party, however, hastened to do as much as possible.

The town near which was a farm, was small, but the people were friendly. They accepted him as a native people that his parents were hardworking and honest people.  
In the city he attended school. Later he went to study, and after graduation he returned home. The parents were older than the parents of other children, but as he grew up, they were already quite old. So he thought it was his duty to go back and help them maintain everything they created over the years.  
It was not long since returned, in a very short time they both died. Zero has got all it took, and continued to work. He did not feel so lonely because the farm was full of animals.

Already it was almost noon when he realizes he's hungry. Went into the house and make a quick lunch. He never liked to eat alone.

Entertainment takes place on the occasion of the day of the city. He sometimes hang out with the company with whom he went to school and grew up. Sometimes when it caught him some grief, led to occasional girlfriend, but never it didn't last long. Maybe night or two, never more. He was considered for a good opportunity, but somehow it was not this. He wanted what they had his parents, anything less.

Party was in full swing when they arrived. His crew was well heated and a little drunk. So join them and accept the drink. Leaned on the bar and watching what was going on around him. Although he liked to live alone, he needed the company of people sometimes, otherwise it will become a hermit, he thought. Leave the glass at the bar and decided to walk around. Now and then stop and talk to acquaintances. He don't notice how much time has passed, but when he gets a crew mainly dispersed or only some of them sleeping in the booth. Now it is already quite late, so go home. Tomorrow is another busy day.

On the way home, see the headlight beams from a strange direction. Road is empty at this hour. As he approached, went out of the car and walked toward the lights. Get closer to the edge and saw a vehicle that apparently landed off the road. It's dark, but he thought he saw smoke and rushed to look is there anyone in the car. Notice the man behind the wheel, unconscious. Several times pulled the door until they fail to open, reached down to unbutton the belt and slowly pull him out. He tried to get away as far away from the car, which now begins to burn. When he was sure that they are sufficiently far, laid him on the grass, on his jacket. The man was still unconscious. Zero ran to his car and call an ambulance. While waiting them, simply to be with him, because he cann't evaluate what his condition, and cann't do anything else.  
Emergency arrives very quickly and take care of man. They say he cann't tell his condition until they get to the hospital. Zero thank them so when ambulance go to the hospital, he followed them. Zero all night waiting for any news, while the man in the operation. The doctor just before morning informed him that the patient is stable, but in an induced coma due to head trauma. Ask him some information about him, but Zero couldn't know who he is. Thank and leave it to the police solve, who arrived in the meantime, and he goes home. To feed the animals, and perhaps sleep a bit.

In the afternoon, a lift to the hospital and try to find out if there's any news. He talk with the police, which also has no new information. If there were any documents, went up in flames together with the vehicle. The doctor says that the state of man has not changed significantly. The only thing they all left the hold.  
Zero accepted medical costs to themselves, at least he could now, because while the man wakes up, nothing will know, if he wakes up ...


	2. Chapter 2

Zero comes to the hospital whenever arrive from job. Just sitting beside him, sometimes just talk, and somethimes read for him. Somethimes he feel stupid, because still don't know who he is. Whatever is still there, because he knows what it's like to be alone. Then again, he thought, who knows, maybe someone out there waiting him to come back? Maybe there's a family waiting for him? But currently none of this is important, just to wake up and recover.  
The doctor was optimistic. Although it is not yet awakened, external injuries are healed. Optimism and waiting is all that remains is for them now.

Some time passed, the situation remains the same. Zero is used every day to come, but after a little afraid he would like this to stay forever. He felt in some way responsible for him. In time, he began to notice how the man in front of him beautiful. In particular, while this is a peaceful and serene.

Today has come rather late, because he had some business in town. As usually sit beside him, but soon his overcomes with dream.  
Suddenly winced when he felt someone touching his hand. He straightened up in his chair and realized that the man woke up.  
"Hey" Zero stood up.  
"Hey" man quietly replied "Where am I?"  
Zero briefly explain him what and how it happened and how long is here "What is your name?" he asked.  
"Jude" man said after a few moments, as if not quite sure "everything else in the fog..."  
"Jude?" Zero repeated happy for him to finally woke up.  
Jude still holding his hand, unsure of what he heard, what should do now, and who's the person in front of him ...  
Zero cann't complain. He is aware of how much this will be hard. The physical is fully recovered, he woke up, but to undelete memory obviously will take time. He decided to try to calm him down with something very simple. It talk to him. That calmed him, and may act on Jude too.  
The night was far advanced when Zero says it should go to home. Jude smiled shyly but wonder if he'll be back? Zero promised he would.

After all the tests, doctors decided that the healthy enough to leave the hospital. Zero offers him to come with him for now, which Jude accepted with gratitude. Well, where it could go anyway? Already that day Zero comes for him, bring him clothes and shoes, because Jude had nothing yours. Jude sudenly become sad.   
"We will solve everything, slowly, you will see" Zero encourage him "come on, let's go home."

Jude quickly adapt to life on the farm. Although Zero realized he never worked hard, Jude tries. He has a desire to learn and loves animals. For now it will be enough.  
Sometimes he went to purchase, but with time and meets with people from the town. Yet most of time they spend on farms. Talk, work, preparing meals... Jude here and there remember some little details, events or people. He cann't connect them, but it's progress.

Today is the day of the city and Zero realizes it's been three years since that night. He glanced around at the time they had spent together, and smiled. Most of all he was happy to not have to eat alone, and generally he was pleased. Although he sometimes catch Jude wistful glance, it seemed that Jude satisfied here too.  
In the evening they roll into town, and find friends. Drink a few drinks, talk about events in the city, a little look over what is offered on the stands. While Zero talking to someone, Jude see pictures attract young beautiful women on the stand. In an instant it flashed memories. When startled, took the picture, pay, and joins Zero. For some time they stay on party, and then go home. Zero was surprised when Jude ask him to stop at the place where the accident occurred. Zero stop the car, Jude went out and although the darkness just standing with eyes closed, holding a picture he had bought. Sometimes he come here alone. He thought that would return memory at this point. But it did not help, and he become frustrated and feels guilty. Why is nothing concrete cann't remember?  
Although Zero was endlessly patient and always will be grateful to him, just wanted to know.

That night Jude long watches the photograph of women. Why she is so well known? Who is that? Who is he actually?

After a few days Zero goes with the job like every day, yet soon realized that no Jude. By lunch he thought he might have gone for a walk or to the town, but in the eve is already afraid that something happened to him. He made several calls, without success. He called the police, who said they would do the protocol. A few days passed and nothing happened. With all that is taken, realize that Jude gone. Simply, that one day appeared, so he and disappeared just like that ...


	3. Chapter 3

Jude this morning got up early and headed for the city. He wanted to find a woman from the stand. Maybe she can say him something about the picture. He had to start from somewhere.  
He was grateful Zero for everything he has done. On the farm he was happy, but on the other hand, how to continue with life when he was missing a large part of the past?  
He knew it would turn out ungrateful and rude, but this had to do it himself. He will have to deal with all that new findings bring.  
He had another big reason. He fell in love Zero. Long ago in the beginning. Even when he wasn't aware. The voice that had speak to him, the smell and the proximity of the man who drove him to recover and wake. He wanted most for him to find out what had brought him here, and whatever it is to face the past and return to him. Of course, if Zero still wanted him.

It gave him a particular strength for everything to come. So now he stands at the door of the owner of the stand is considering whether it will it in the right direction.  
Women received him politely and explain that the picture long ago bought on a garage sale. She remembered vaguely names of towns on the coast. Jude thanks and move on. This was finally a starting point from where to start.

 

It's been several months since the Jude disappeared. Zero has done everything he can to find him, but after a bit he disappeared idea, and hope leaving him. Perhaps Jude didn't want to be found. Maybe it was time to let him go. Only sometimes allowed himself to think about it and the time they spent together. And only then would admit to himself how much he dumped a gap in the home, and even more in his heart. Is it possible that it is only now realized how much he loved the man who lived with him? He hadn't felt anything like this, and now Jude went and probably maybe wouldn't return.  
This time stay alone was a lot harder. He didn't know whether Jude feel, even where he is, or what he was doing. He's got less and less options, one of which was that he hoped his return someday.

 

When he come down from the train at the station of the city that Mrs. mentioned, Jude doesn't know where to begin. He went to the cafes nearby. Order a coffee and look around. Nothing around still is not known. Who knows, maybe this is not his town.  
After coffee he strolled hoping to recognize anything. He sat down on the bench beside the shore and again took a picture. And as if all this together take effect. In front of his eyes create a picture of the house by the sea. The child who played in the yard. Mother who calls him to lunch. Father, who is returning from work and welcomes your child with a smile. Who are these people? Maybe if it finds a house and find a relationship that concerns him. He stood up and move on.  
It is almost night when he found house. His heart strongly compacted in the chest. Get in close and feel that have to do with them in some way. Considering for some time so decided to ring. Has nothing to lose.  
Doors open same woman from the picture, but now somewhat older "Jude!" exclaimed surprised and firmly embraced him. He still doesn't know who she is, but there is something familiar in her arms, in her smell, the way in which he uttered his name. After all this time and torture Jude flood the peace. He knew he would find all the answers and missing parts.


	4. Chapter 4

As time passed, Jude figure grew vague shadow. Only when accidentally found something its Zero sat at a time and let remember the moment. His days are running normally. Still work a lot, but it helped him take his mind. In the evening would be tired laid in bed and fell asleep. And so day after day.  
Neither the friends with whom still sometimes met in the city didn't ask for Jude because they knew to hurt. And so Jude little by little falling into oblivion.

*  
*  
*

Jude went to the woman's house. She offered him to sit down "Are you hungry, thirsty?" she asks while anxiously watching.  
"Where have you been?" she ask sudenly.  
"Sorry, I don't know who you are" Jude said quietly. Women see how he confused and sat across from him "I am Laura, your mother“ she said quietly too. Jude is watching carefully, looking for similarities or anything that binds him to her.  
She continued the story... "That night when I last saw you, recently returned from college, went to work and had a girlfriend that you planned to marry." Jude remain silent, because the only thing he knows is his first name and several blurry frames.  
Laura decided to wait with further story, prepare dinner and Jude room. "Jews, go to sleep, tomorrow we will continue."  
Jude is thought to be unable to sleep, but sleep in an instant. In the morning while while washes and brushing teeth hear Laura talk to someone down in the kitchen. He came down too.   
Laura sits at the table and feed a little girl. After Jude assessment she may be 2-3 years old. Both looked at him curiously and wish him good morning, and he to them.  
Jude sat down with them and the first thing he notice how the child looks like his mother. Laura as if reading his mind says "Jude, this is Emma, your daughter."  
He felt as if someone had knocked the air out of the lungs. Child? Daughter? Good Lord! Took a deep breath. Jude says he just needs a little time to process this amount of information. The little girl reached out to him, and Jude took her in arms, leaned his forehead against her. Than again in front his eyes start to spin the image of the house, the family, Anne ... "Where is the father? Anne? "  
Laura had promised to tell him all, but now submit to a little walk, to collect his thoughts.  
When he returned, his mother prepares lunch, and Emma asleep. Jude sat while Laura goes with the story ...  
By the night of the Jude disappeared, they lived normal life. Mother and father worked in the family firm. Jude just back from college and started working with them. Anne and he long had a relationship. Then one day his father just left them, and only left a message that he fell in love and wants to start a new life. Just like that.  
Jude began to withdraw into himself. And before he was silent, but now the days just worked and communicated minimum. Anne and Laura didn't know how to make it even drew what happens. But Jude knew. In college, he met a guy who was hanging out and little by little he realized that he liked men. He knew it before, but her father's departure as if he pulled the trigger that has long hidden even from himself. And then one night he disappeared. He still couldn't remember how or why, but he was in a place where he hoped to discover all this.

After lunch Laura continues ...  
That night, Laura and Anne were left alone. After a while they realized that they had to get on with life, especially when Anne admitted that she was pregnant. This was the final one bright spot in all this madness. Laura asked Anne to move with her and together they continued to work and life. Then, as if until now it was not enough, delivery is complicated and Anne died. Laura stay all alone with a small baby. Collected last strength and ever since Emma was her life.

Jude leaned back in his chair, as if seeking a foothold. How is all this possible? Why did he go? Why you still cann't remember? He feel the connection with Laura and child, but he is aware that they will all take time. In fact, now the most important thing he here and at least now he can help them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude has been here for some time. Old house again began to look like a home. His mother was happy to be back, and Jude even happier with her and kid. Quickly got used to the new life. Even the memories bit by bit coming back. Mostly favorable.  
Child was accepted him from the first day, and Jude learned that there is another kind of unconditional love.  
As time passed, his thoughts often returned to Zero. He felt guilty because it was not fair. He wanted call him and apologize, but what to say? Zero maybe no longer want to see him?  
He worked a lot, a lot to deal with Emma, talk to mother and everything seemed fine. But he would often lay awake at night and think of him ...  
They were not very far apart, perhaps a couple of hours drive away. One Sunday finally decides to visit him. Take the plunge will so whatever happens. He say to mother that going to visit a friend for a day or two.

 

It was beautiful summer day. Although Jude is nervous, ride is pleasant. When already approached close to the property, see Zero that does something completely engrossed. He left the car and walked over when Zero noticed him. He walked toward him and stopped, still not knowing what to say. He don't know how it will react Zero, but has a terrible need to touch him. Regardless of all this, came over and hugged him tightly, desperately, as if his life depended on it. Zero dug in, not knowing what to do. Starts to replied, and embraced him too. The first pull away Zero, inhaled his scent and pressed lips to his.

"You're back ..." he says somewhere in Jude neck while kiss him. "I could not otherwise, I had to know, I was hoping you'd understand ..." Jude quivering voice.  
"I knew you'd come sooner or later ..." Zero took his hand and led him inside. They embrace and kiss long, clothes flying around the room. Jude knees become weak and he sat down on the bed. Zero dropped to his knees and first lick the head, and then little by little put him in his mouth. Until now, never had sex with men. Even more so was surprised how much in love with Jude. But at this point to put his dick in mouth was the most natural thing in the world and the most exciting at the same time. While it deals with the mouth, with hands embracing his buttocks. Jude loud groans and buries hands in his hair. Get lost in the haze of passion, felt orgasm grows until it explodes with a loud jolt. He pulled Zero up on himself. While kissed, their flavors are mixed, of which become more crazy with desire. Zero lies on his back, and Jude sit in his lap caught swollen cock and start pull slowly, and accelerated while Zero not throw seed all over his chest "I don't have lube and condoms, sorry ..." Zero looked down, but Jude says It doesn't bother. 

"Hey, we have all the time in the world ..." Jude looked at him hopefully. Zero smiled wistfully, and he hoped he had finally come their time. Jude was lay on the bed and one time both stay in silence. Occasionally look with a smile. Jude was just happy. He didn't want this to end, ever.

"You know what I miss most?" Zero broke the silence. Jude touched his face "I know, dinner '  
"I have to say to you a lot" Jude got up and pulled him behind "but let's first take a look at what's happening here." Toss to themself some work clothes, and went to visit the farm.  
After a long shower together prepare dinner. Zero looks at him more that eat, fearing that he again disappears. Will enjoy these moments as much as last.  
That night Jude briefly tell him everything he knew. The most important save for last "In all this, something unexpected happened, I have a daughter. Her name is Emma. "Zero notice with which love Jude speak about her "Why didn't bring her? "Jude take his hand" I will, next time, if you wanted to? "  
On the second day, Jude promised to come again, greetings and go. Jude for the first time dared to hope that luck exists for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Next time when come, Jude took Emma with him. Child and Zero need some time to adapt, but Emma dazled with the nature and farm amd animals, and it all somehow pass more or less painless.  
Jude and Zero gray on the porch and watch how Emma plays with the puppy. Jude caught Zero's hand. His circle is closed. He walked a thorny path to this moment. But all this has led to the here and it was worth.  
"It seems that Emma enjoys" Zero says, squeezing his hand " Would you like to move here? Both" Jude looked at him in surprise "You sure?"  
"Nothing would have liked more" Zero hugged him around shoulders "I hope she will accept me..." they keep watching child.  
Jude would have nothing against, but cares for the mother, who will be left alone. On the other hand, though separated will be hard, than see how Ema happy here, and he know everything is going to be fine.

Jude talked to her mother about it when they return home. She was not exactly thrilled. Jude leave some time to pass, so he thought that would help if Zero visit them.  
Zero hire workers who will help with farm. He want both in his life and home, there is nothing that will not make it to happen.  
Laura accommodate him very kindly. In the beginning was distrustful. Not only Jude are concerned, but for grandchildren too. She knows that Jude would never be separated from Emma, and she would not stand in the way son's happiness. These few days watching how their Zero attached, and she's sure he will have everything they need.

Jude took Zero's sightseeing. He wants to show him the place where he grew up. Reach to the coast where Jude came when he returned home. They sat on the bench.   
"It's nice here" Zero embraced him "I know that it is difficult to separate it from the city and Laura". Jude laughed "It doesn't matter where we are until we are together. Mother get used to, and we will come to visit her. "  
And that was all that mattered, from today they will be a real family.  
*  
*  
*  
Already a couple of years living here. Ema has started school. One time it took Zero friends to get used to now he has a family, and likes men, but now everything was fine.  
The property is more beautiful than ever. However, there were also troubled years, and drought and rain and pests, but it was easier to overcome together. Laura came sometimes to visit them, and they are visited her. Now she lived with a man whom she met while on vacation last year. Man was a older than her, but Jude could tell that love and respect Laura. Jude was happy for her to no longer alone and if someone deserved happiness she was.

This weekend Emma visit grandma.   
Zero is prepared dinner, candles, wine ... They lived on the estate, but Zero knew sometimes to make a night just for the two of them. Jude pass hell in his life, he had to cheer him up from time to time. He loved him more than anything else, he and Emma. He never thought he could love someone so much. This evening will be given to each other.  
After showering Zero comes into the living room with only a towel around his waist. Jude approached from behind, kissing him on the neck ... "we have time, let's get dressed than after dinner I can take off ..." pushed him gently toward the bedroom.   
While Zero dresses, Jude looks at the man he had met under strange circumstances, a man who was the love of his life and thank heavens for that ...


End file.
